The objective of this study is to create a database to identify houses in North Carolina with a high probability of containing lead-based paint. Lead-contaminated house dust and paint chips are associated with preventable long-term health problems, such as retarded growth, IQ deficits, behavior disorders, kidney damage and impaired hearing. Blood lead levels are highest among persons aged 1-2 years and >50 years, with differences in risk most closely associated with age of housing. Those most likely to suffer from lead-paint exposure are the poor and minorities who live in housing constructed before 1979. Over 784,000 North Carolina households meet these criteria; therefore, demand is increasing for cost- effective ways to target children at risk of lead paint exposure. The purpose of this study is to create a Lead Risk Database by combining Census tract records, property tax data, and house addresses. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The database has both public and private applications. It will assist government agencies in developing screening programs by identifying houses with a high probability of containing lead paint. Private markets include real estate and environmental due diligence, environmental justice efforts, mortgage lenders, distributors of lead hazard management supplies, lead paint testing and abatement contractors, private physicians' practices, and schools.